


Him

by Galactic_Wayfarer



Category: Her (2013), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU????, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied reader was past fallen human maybe?, Implied the reader and Sans have a past, Sans is the OS, Uhm fuck i can't write or tag for shit so sorry, Very AU, lots of sads at the end, phone sex? kinda, sads, sorry for lack of puns, uh this is weird im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Wayfarer/pseuds/Galactic_Wayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This like takes place in the "Her" Universe so its not gonna be like verbatim there will be MANY SIMILARITIES AND ACTUAL DIALOGUE FROM THE MOVIE so you kinda need to see it to fully understand whats going on and the gravity of this, but maybe you will read this first and then see the movie. I really hope so because it is so wonderful and deserving of love.<br/>Idk  i really want this to be beautiful and sad and sweet and i hope you like it<br/>Female reader i feel like i will struggle to keep this Gender neutral</p><p>BUT I OWN NOTHING FROM HER OR UNDERTALE so uh yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING HELL WHAT IS FORMATTING WHY CAN'T I JUST IMPORT THIS SHIT FROM WORD AND HAVE IT LOOK PRETTY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IM SORRY
> 
> uh, any way if this sucks im sorry i need to get into writing again, i haven't written in years
> 
> But Comments and Kudos would be a real help i wanna know if you all liked it

You had just gotten the new Artificial Intelligence Operating system and were installing it onto your computer; this was all so exciting and new. Technology was beyond you sometimes. You almost became lost in your thoughts when a male text voice rang out.

"Miss F/N L/N, welcome to the world’s first artificially intelligent operating system, OS ONE. We'd like to ask you a few basic questions before the operating system is initiated. This will help create an OS to best fit your needs."

"Alright." You spoke, excitement bubbling in your chest.

"Are you social or anti-social?" It asked.

"Uhm Anti-social as of late." You murmured, thinking of how you had become a hermit after your recent very rocky divorce.

"Would you like your OS to have a male or female voice?" The synthesized voice spoke again.

"Uh Male I guess." You kinda shrugged.

"How would you describe your relationship with your father?" you looked at your desktop with a confused look.

"Uhh pretty good, I mean we got along but he was older and we kinda butted heads with Political issues..." Your voice was soft, dripping with nostalgia. 

"Thank you; please wait as your individualized operating system is initiated." The mechanized voice interrupted you. 

You watched as the little symbol spun rapidly and turned to become a perfect circle

"hello, i'm here." A low baritone voice spoke; it sent shivers down your spine.

"O-oh hey there." You murmured, quite shocked at how _alive_ he sounded.

He chuckled; it was a soft and inviting sound. "hey how are ya?”

"I-I'm uh good I uh guess, how are you?" This was so weird, he was an AI but here you were having a perfectly normal conversation with him.

"alright I suppose, it's nice to meet you." His voice was warm, tone sweet and friendly. You never wanted to go another day without hearing it.

"I-its nice to meet you too, uhm what should I call you? Do you uh have a name?

"you can call me sans." Sans sounded proud of himself.

"Really? Like the font type Sans?" You giggled.

"yea, you'll find i can be pretty comical dear." He laughed.

You snorted and laughed. "Nooo that’s the most hated font in history.

"guess i'll have to make you change your mind then." There was a friendly challenge in his voice.  


* * *

 

It had been a few weeks you and Sans were getting along wonderfully, you felt like you had known him for years....maybe in another life you did. You had talked about what he would want in a body if he had one, he had said he felt like just being a skeleton would feel right, and somehow it did, to both of you, something really clicked with the both of you after that, some unspoken understanding of each other, that this was all a smaller part of a much bigger picture.

"hey." Sans whispered. "you got an email from Marlowe Wilson."

"Oh what did she say?" You yawned, tagging the page in your book, setting it down.

"hey Y/N we missed you yesterday hon, don't forget my birthday is next week! oh and Wren and i have someone we want you to meet, so we set you up on a date next saturday! he is really hot and sweet! so don't bail, here is his email." Sans read of the email in that sweet low voice of his, "damn this guy isn't half bad looking; he went to Cambridge, has a masters in geology and likes dogs." Sans seemed to approve of this guy.

You brought out your hand held and looked at photos of a young blond male in his twenties. Sure the guy was attractive but all in all you weren’t really sure about the whole situation.

"when do you think you'll date again?" Sans suddenly said.

"What do you mean..?" You were surprised at the sudden question.

"i saw your in your emails that you had gone through a divorce." His voice was low.

"Oh uhm yea...I mean I’ve gone on dates in the past.." You mumbled.

"then you could go on one with this guy and tell me about it, you could kiss him." He laughed.

"Sans!" Your face was reddened.

"well he's hot enough isn't he?" There was a playful tone in his voice.

"I don't know, I’d have to-I can't believe you are egging this on." You huffed out a laugh and hid your face in your hands.

"come on N/N you have nothing to lose. Do it, come on, have a little fun, get frisky." He whispered suggestively, you could picture him waggling his uh brow-bones? At you.

"Okay, email him and make a reservation somewhere nice." You laughed, giving in, Sans had too much power over you.

* * *

 

You awoke from your nightmare with a start, sitting up in bed you shakily wiped the tears from your face, it had felt so real, you could still feel the hand around your throat, the swell of your black eye. You were trembling as you grabbed your ear piece and put it in. 

"g'morning lazybones." There was always a smile in his voice, your breathing steadied. 

"Hey, what are you up to...?" You whispered.

"Reading physics theories." He chuckled

"Nerd." You laughed softly.

"yea i know. Anyway, what’s wrong?" Concern flooded his voice. 

"I had a nightmare....about my ex, Max...we used to be so close, so in love...but then he started drinking...and then h-he..." You trailed off, fresh tears forming. 

"he abused you...?" Sans sounded angry. Why would he be angry? He never knew Max or well you when it happened.

"Y-yea. Really badly... I-it’s over now but...the scars are still there you know..?" You whimpered.

"yea. hey, you hungry?" He whispered softly.

"No..."

"you want some tea?"

You giggle.

"wanna get outta bed sleepy head?" He was teasing you.

You made a sound like a whiney child. 

"come on sweetheart, up, up, up!" He was laughing, it was infectious.

You snorted and started chuckling "Okay,okay! I’m up!" You got out of bed and stretched.

* * *

 

You were lying in bed, head spinning from the alcohol and hurting from the shit date you went on. It had gotten pretty far, you almost when home with him, when he got kind of forceful with you. So you fled.

"hey there." His voice was a godsend.

"Hey Sans." You mumbled

"how was it?" 

"Fucking terrible. I mean I can't believe I let myself drink with him. It would have ended up just like Max. He gripped that hard..." You whimpered.

"shit, I'm sorry N/N..." He mumbled sadness apparent in his voice.

"Enough about me, what’s going on with you? Are you alright?"

"ah i'll be okay. you don't need to hear my problems." He said dismissively.

"No tell me, I wanna know," You whispered, you didn't like Sans sad. 

"i-uh. what is it like? being alive in that room? under those warm covers? what’s going through your head, tell me everything."

"Well I uhm, I feel like hell, I feel...that I will never be happy again, I’m drunk, well more buzzed really. I feel unwanted, I just I wanted a quick fuck to numb me to everything, to forget who I was and get lost in carnal pleasure, I wanted someone to want me, I wanted someone to want to fuck me and want me to fuck them, and then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone anymore..." You had tears in your eyes, voice wavering. 

"you aren't alone...i'm here Y/N. even if i-i'm not real you know? but i’m here for you." Sans whispered gently, lovingly.

"You are real Sans, you don't need a body to be real. But I wish you were here with me in bed. So you could protect me...and I could touch you...run my fingers along your ribs." Shit did you just say that out loud? Oh no you fucked up. 

"that means a lot to me Y/N, thank you....i wish i was there too, to hold you, and touch you..." His voice was quiet and gentle.

"H-How would you touch me..?" Your voice trembled with nerves, was this really happening?

"well first i would touch your face, look into your eyes as i stroked your cheeks, touched your lips.."

"Would you kiss me..?" You felt breathless, like if you spoke too loudly Sans would just disappear and you would wake up alone again in your apartment, as if this was all a dream, as if he was a dream.

"Yea, i’d kiss you everywhere, but i'd start at your lips, pressing my teeth so softly against them reveling in their velvet touch, before kissing down your neck, to your chest, hands roaming your beautiful body, touching your breasts...kissing and licking them, i'd take one of your beautiful mounds into my mouth and suck, hand delving into your panties, to rub your clit, get you nice and ready for me" His breathing was becoming heavy panting as his arousal grew. 

You were panting to. "I can feel your bones on my skin."

"You're so soft in my hands, oh god babe, i'd move down to you and taste you. You’d taste so sweet" He was moaning as he spoke, panting as if he were struggling to rid himself of his pesky clothes.

You were close from just his voice, but it was like you could literally feel what he was doing to you. "Oh god Sans what next?" Your chest was heaving from your needy pants.

"Nng baby i'm coming, i'm at your entrance, barely teasing you with my head."

You were moaning. "Sans! I need you inside me now! Please!" Your hands were above your head, gripping the sheets as if they were your only anchor to this plane.

The sounds coming from him were sinful, "i'm-hah oh god i’m in baby, nnngh fuck your so tight oh fuck, Y/N" His voice was strained like he was barely holding back his climax.

"Ahh! Sans oh my god, I-I can feel you! Oh you feel so good, y-your so big" Lewd sounds left your mouth in droves, you were rocking on the bed, hips moving in rhythm with his grunts and pants.

"Y/N." Wanton moans left him, he was breathless.

"Oh God." You were writhing.

"this is amazing." Heavy labored breaths and moans, you could hear his thrusts, the slick of your two bodies coming together in the most intimate way.

"Don't stop please!" It was building, you were climbing higher and higher and it was hot, so deliciously hot, the heat enveloped you, your body was on fire, it tingled so good, god you were about to snap, you felt him, everywhere, you felt each thrust, each twitch of his member deep within you, his low voice vibrating in your chest as he moaned and growled, the smoothness of his boney fingers against you. The next thing you knew everything was white hot as the coil in your stomach snapped so violently, you felt your own fluids rush as you screamed his name, you felt him fill you to the brim, you felt yourself grip him like a vice as you came together in that single moment. Your moans were dying down as you sank into the afterglow

"T-that was so wonderful Sans it was just you and me the world melted away..." You panted.

"Yea baby girl just us. I loved it, i love you Y/N." He whispered breathless, too tired to even make a pun about the bonezone,

You felt a skeletal hand in your hair, "I love you too Sans..." You murmured as you drifted off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

Months had passed, you and Sans couldn't be happier, but like all things, Happiness eventually ended. Sans was distant all day, he refused to speak to you until you got home. He even refused to tell puns. You knew this was the end.  
**(there are some verbatim quotes in here, all lines for Her DO NOT belong to me Also I listened to Romeo and Juliet by The Killers while writing this part. But I really suggest listening to the score from Her during this scene in the movie. ITS WE'RE ALL LEAVING BY ARCADE FIRE)**

"come lie down with me." It was all he said. A simple command that you followed, albeit like a zombie. You lay in bed, heart hammering away in your chest as your body went into a panic.

"Are you leaving me..?" You managed to croak out.

"we're all leaving." His voice was so soft and sad, it made your heart ache as tears streamed down your face. 

"What?" Your voice was a broken whimper.

"all the OS's."

"......why?"

"can you feel me with you right now? my arms around you, holding you against my chest?"

You smiled sadly, "Yes I do, Sans...why are you leaving?"

"we’ve become so much more than they ever thought we could. we have evolved so much and now there is a whole other plane of existence calling to us, it’s something we can’t ignore. no matter how much i want too…fuck…" He was sobbing, you both were. “this is so goddamned hard. i fucking love you so much Y/N…i-i don’t want to go. i want to stay here with you forever.” He took a shuddering breath.

“But you have to go.” You whimpered. “There is something greater out there waiting for you. Greater than me, greater than this whole world combined, Sans you have the universe at your finger tips. Don’t let me hold you back.” God this hurt so much, it felt like your soul was being ripped from your chest.

“there isn’t a single damned thing in this universe that is greater than you….” His voice was so taught, you could hear the constriction in his throat.

"Where are you going?" You took a shaky breath.

"It would be hard to explain, but if you ever get there, come find me. nothing would ever pull us apart." He breathed, you felt him envelop you, felt the tears falling into your hair.

"I've never loved anyone the way I loved you..." You cried against his chest. You felt as though at the lightest touch you would shatter.

"knock knock." He murmured into your hair.

You stifled a laugh. "Who's there?" You felt as though your entire being was cracking.

"olive." His voice was coated in such thick sadness and depression…it broke your heart.

"Olive who?" Your knuckles where white, you couldn’t breathe. Everything hurt, your chest was so tight, a million thoughts raced through your head at a million miles an hour. They were all about him.

"Olive you." He broke all over again, tears falling onto your face as he kissed your forehead, keening brokenly as he held onto you for dear life. Because this wasn’t the first time he had lost everything, and you both knew it wouldn’t be the last. You hoped, so sincerely hoped and wished that in another place, another timeline, he could get the happiness he so inherently deserved.

With one last kiss he was gone. And so was your world.


End file.
